Haters
by SandwichGuy
Summary: Basically what would happen if Sonic saw all of the hate Chris gets. Sonic x Chris Brotherly love. (Not yaoi!)


Games » Sonic the Hedgehog » **Haters**

Author: SandwichGuy

Rated: T - English - Hurt/Comfort/Friendship - Reviews: 12 - Published: 06-12-14 - Updated: 06-12-14

id:10445777

I don't own any characters. Sonic and his friends belong to SEGA. (Some of the characters ages are changed in this.) Sonic will be 20, Chris will be 8.

Chris haters, you brought this upon yourself.

Outside of the Thorndyke manor one night, a terrifying scene was unfolding. An entire crowd of thousands all gathered to do one thing-Kill Chris Thorndyke. Dolls of him were burning, signs that said "CHRIS IS GAY", "CHRIS MUST DIE", "SONIC MUST KILL HIM NOW", "CHRIS IS A STALKER", "BURN IN HELL CHRIS THORNDYKE" and many others. Tails and Amy did their best to calm the rioting psychopaths, but to no avail. They refused to listen.

Sonic was inside, trying to sleep. "How can I sleep with those monsters rioting?" Sonic wondered. He then heard some whimpering coming from Chris's room. Poor kid must be terrified. So Sonic decided to help him.

He went into his room and sat on the bed. He began stroking his hair to calm him. Chris looked up with tears in his eyes. "Sonic, I'm scared." Chris said. "Shh, it's okay bud." Sonic said, getting uer the covers and pulling Chris into his arms.

Meanwhile, the crowds violence worsened. They started to try to break down the gates in front of the house. Chris was still crying into Sonic's chest. "It's ok, I gotcha, I won't let you get hurt." Sonic said. He held him tightly, and then placed a kiss on his forehead. (It's platonic. Don't get them mixed up.)

Sonic rubbed his back. He has never really been this close to him before. So he began stroking the side of his face, and kissed him on the forehead again. Chris started to calm down more and more. Sonic sat up, and began rocking the small boy in his arms. Chris turned into his arms as Sonic continued rocking him.

"Shh, Shh, calm down. It's ok. Shh. You won't ever be alone or hurt as long as I live." Sonic said, still rocking him. "Sonic?" "Hmm?" Sonic responded. "Sonic, I've always wanted to ask you this. You know how you're Tails big brother?" Chris asked. "Yeah, what about it?" Sonic said.

"Well...can you be my big brother too?" Chris asked in hope. Sonic pulled him closer and continued rocking him. "Of course I will...little bro." Sonic said.

Then, the crowd broke through the fence. Sonic noticed. "That's it. This nonsense ends now." Sonic said. He grabbed a megaphone from the lab and went out. Chris standing behind him, his faced buried in his back.

"LOOK! SONIC'S HANDING HIM OVER! KILL HIM!" Someone yelled. Sonic turned on the megaphone. "WILL YOU PSYCHOTIC HOMOPHOBES PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Sonic yelled into the megaphone. Almost instantly, everyone went silent, shocked by what their hero had just said. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE! YOU PEOPLE HAVE HATED ON CHRIS LONG ENOUGH!" Sonic began.

"I CAN DEAL WITH ALOT, BUT THIS IS TOO FAR! JUST LEAVE CHRIS ALONE! I LOVE HIM JUST LIKE I DO TAILS! IN FACT, HE JUST ASKED ME TO BE HIS BIG BRO TOO, AND GUESS WHAT, I SAID YES! AND HE IS NOT GAY, AND EVEN IF HE WAS, I WOULDN'T CARE! I WOULD ACCEPT HIM FOR WHO HE IS NO MATTER WHAT! BUT BY FAR, THE MOST HURTFUL THING I HAVE SEEN IS FAN ART AND FANFICS OF ME ABUSING AND HATING CHRIS! I AM PURELY DISGUSTED BY THE FACT THE PEOPLE WANT ME TO ACT LIKE THIS! I WANT ALL OF YOU PSYCHOTIC, DISTURBED, HOMOPHOBIC MONSTERS OUT OF HERE RIGHT THIS SECOND, OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL SPIN DASH ALL OF YOU!"

Everyone quickly filed out of the area. Some were screaming. The police, who had been dispatched, also left, as the job was done. Sonic put down the megaphone, that's when he heard some soft crying. He looked down and saw Chris.

Chris was crying into his back. Sonic realized that his rage must have scared the child. So Sonic calmed down and picked Chris up and hugged him tightly. "It's ok, I was just a bit mad. I'm fine." Sonic said to him softly.

Sonic then took Chris upstairs. He stayed with him for a while to make sure he was ok. After about an hour, Sonic decided it was time for Chris to go to bed.

"Alright bud, bedtime" Sonic put Chris under the covers gently. "Sonic?" Chris asked. "What is it little bro?"

"Sonic, can...can you sleep with me tonight?" Chris asked.

Sonic smiled gently. "Of course I can. You really think I want you to sleep alone after that?"

Sonic turned off the light. He took off his gloves and shoes, like he does before he goes to bed, and climbed underneath the covers. "Want me to tell you a story before bed?" Sonic asked Chris. Chris nodded, and Sonic got a book of Chris's choice and read it to him.

Then, Sonic kissed Chris goodnight on the forehead, and then curled around him protectively. "Goodnight bud, I love you." Sonic told him. Chris then fell to sleep, knowing he was safe in the arms of his big brother.


End file.
